Redbull & Coffee
by USS Starcasm
Summary: Just a random collection of drabbles based on college au prompts. Will develop into Chack; rated T for language and substance abuse.
1. Redbull & Coffee

Finals week had finally come over, and Chase was totally not prepared for it. Well, then again, no one was-but that still didn't make Chase feel better over how fucked up he felt. His back hurt over how much time he had spent hunched over books, his eyes lost their amazing 20/20 vision due to reading so much crap, and finally he couldn't tell left from right and there was always the faint smell of burned neurons on him. Well, maybe that last part was imaginary, but that still didn't make the whole situation better. Especially the seating situation at the library.

Chase navigated through the dead bodies walking around him, looking for a nice, isolated table to set his base in. Unfortunately, all tables plus nooks and crannies were taken. In fact, he swore he had seen a tent set up in the second floor, with a bunch of students wearing snuggies and books on their laps. He also saw a rather impressive book fort on the back of the same floor.

After 10 more minutes of wandering like a lost soul, Chase gave up looking for an isolated place. He lowered his expectations, and started looking for a less crowded area. Finally, on the 5th floor, he found a round table at the back of a large study hall. The light overhead was burnt out, thus the only light that entered came through the tinted window, giving the area a comfortable, warm atmosphere. There was only one individual on it, who was currently bending over and looking for something in their bookbag. Chase made a beeline for the table, and threw his backpack over it just as the individual got up.

"Oh my god" said Chase before he could stop himself. The kid glared at him, and that just intensified his terrifying appearance. Now it became clear why this table had been left alone.

The kid had a mop of faded red hair, almost nearing a dark, creamy orange due to its neglect. White-yes, _white_ \- roots were beginning to show. The guy's skin was a sickly, grey-ish white; the kind of white that you could clearly see the blue veins beneath the skin. The worse part, though was the guy's eyes. Dark, dark-as-my-soul bags were under his red eyes-which, by the way, a corpse had livelier eyes.

tl;dr the guy looked like death personally came and shat all over him

"Do you want something?" Said the kid, snapping Chase out of his terror at seeing the alpha zombie.

"No," Said Chase, pulling a chair and sitting down. Mr. Death shrugged, and set down a thermos and a can of red bull on the table, on front of the fat book he had been studying.

Meanwhile, Chase started setting up base, and organizing his work. First, he was going to study for that economics final that everyone has been shitting their pants about. Then, he was going to do that final project for his organic chemistry class (50 fucking pages! _50!_ ). After that, he wa-

 _Shtick!_

Chase looked up from his pile of books to see that the redhead had opened the red bull can, and also had the lid-cup next to the thermos. It smelled strongly like coffee, and after craning his neck to see, he confirmed that it was, indeed, coffee. Suddenly, with eyes channeling his deep indifference, Mr. Soulless dumped a buttload of red bull onto the coffee. With his other white, ghostly hand, he raised the cup to his lips.

"I'm gonna die," he said, before downing the whole concoction in one gulp. He set the cup down on the table, and continued studying.

Meanwhile, Chase was petrified with a both appalled and horrified expression. He quickly started packing up everything, and left the table in the blink of an eye. He did not have time to testify in court if that kid decided to drop dead right on front of him.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

(A/N): Ideas are welcome! Leave yours in the reviews! I am also a review whore, so those are welcomed too!


	2. Study Guide (Part 1 of 3)

"Well, you looked stressed," Said a female voice behind him. Chase didn't need to turn to see who it was, so he kept his eyes glued to the book and copying down information.

"What do you want, Wuya?" Asked Chase. Wuya sat down and crossed her legs. She clasped her hands over her knee, and silently looked at what Chase was reading. After a while, she placed a perfectly manicured red nail on the title of one of the pages.

"Potential Series, from Calculus 2? Isn't that test next Wednesday?" Asked Wuya.

"Yes, but I prefer to start studying now; you know, being responsible and all that. Oh wait, I don't think you do know," Said Chase, finally letting go of the book and settling back on this chair.

"Tch, rude," Wuya tsked.

"Again, what do you want?" Asked Chase, closing the book and stretching his arms over his head. Wuya wolf whistled, and received a glare in turn.

"Nothing, I was just feeling a bit lonely, decided to come and bother you. Actually, I know of a guy that has the best study guides for all calculus courses. I can try and hook you up," Commented Wuya, dragging the book over to her and flipping it open. Chase eyed her suspiciously.

"You rarely do things out of the kindness of your heart," Chase pointed out.

"This is the guy's kik. Drinks are on you, thursday night at Tubba's," Said Wuya, handing Chase a piece of paper, and standing up to leave.

"How do I know you didn't just give me some random kik from yik yak?" Asked Chase, turning around in his chair to look at Wuya.

"I don't know, why don't you text it?" Said Wuya, before heading out. Chase sighed, and straightened back. He fiddled with the little piece of paper, before fishing out his phone from his pocket.

"EvilGenius666?" Chase swiped the screen to check the date, and yes, he was still in 2016 and had not been transported back to 2008. With that checked, he opened up kik and jumped into the abyss.

 _I have been informed that you possess "the best study guides for all calculus courses". What's the price?_

With that done, Chase set down his phone, and continued studying. After ten minutes, his phone buzzed. Chase picked it up quickly, but schooled his face into an impassive expression so that he didn't look as desperate as he felt. The test was a week away, and he really, really, really didn't understand anything.

 _ye i got the stuff. the price is one banana pudding cup. i think the cafeteria's sellin sum 2day. also, wat crawled up ur ass and died?_

Chase exhaled through his nose, much like a bull does. He quickly typed in a response.

 _Where do I take the pudding cup and through what medium will I get the study guide?_

 _2nd floor of library, somewhere between bookshelves… bookshelf 34 and 35? idk somewhere in there. also, .pdf via email. save the trees, yo_

 _At what time?_

 _well, i'm stuck here pretty much the entire goddamned day, so... (heh, this feels like a drug deal)_

 _Alright._

Chase agreed with " _EvilGenius666"_ : it did feel like a drug deal. He tapped the side of his phone in thought a few time. This could be a scam. He could literally be walking into the hands of some sexual deviant. The second floor of the library was one of the most quiet and isolated places of the whole library. It literally was a maze of tall bookshelves, filled with dusty and fungus-filled tomes. Perfect place for a sexual assault…

But the test...

Chase packed up and left to find the damn pudding cup.


	3. Thermometer

His heart sunk when he felt his bicycle collide against something. He had been so hurried that he even got tunnel vision, and now, flying through the air by the force of the impact, he realized that maybe zooming through the busy campus was not the best idea.

Chase landed just 3 feet from where his bicycle had collided. Luckily, his jeans and sweater saved him from getting any scrapes, and so he stood up and dusted himself.

"Aw fuck," Said a clearly sad voice behind him. Chase turned and quickly ran over to attend the person he had run over.

"I apologize, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" Asked Chase, hauling his bicycle off of the body and helping them up. Chase made an 'oh' sound when he recognized the person as Mr. Death, from finals week last semester.

"Oh thank god, the thermometer's alright," Said the redhead, who was ignoring him in favor of checking the fragile chemistry thermometer in his hand. When he started cooing at the thermometer while still checking it, Chase decided that was his cue to make like a tree and get the fuck out of there.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

(A/N): Oh fuck, thanks BananaSpice! Didn't kno I posted the same thing twice.


	4. Study Guide (Part 2 of 3)

(A/N): A'ight, so, this story is just a compilation of drabbles. There will sometimes be one-shot drabble things (Ex: the "Redbull &Coffee" one), or be part of a small storyline (like the "Study Guide" one). You'll know which is which by the chapter titles. Ex: the "Study Guide" chapter titles go "Study Guide (Part 1 of 3)", "Study Guide (Part 2 of 3)" and so on. I'll also be posting unrelated chapters in between, because sometimes, an idea that is unrelated to the past chapter may come up, so I'll be posting that one before posting the continuing chapter. Kinda like a filler chapter, I guess? Yea.

Why do I do it like that? Because I am a lazy motherfucker and I suck at continuing coherent stories. So, like this, there's no pressure of updating a coherent chapter, and less chances of disappointing anyone by just leaving a story incomplete

 **tl;dr** there's almost no plot here, folks, just a bunch of stories

BananaSpice: hopefully this answered your question! :D

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Chase cradled the pudding cup to his chest as he walked through the bookshelves of the second floor. Up to now, three students had abruptly stormed out of them and collided into Chase, almost smashing the goddamned pudding cup. Fearing for his life, his faded green tee, and his calculus test, Chase now walked slowly and cautiously down the hallway.

In the distance, he could hear the muffled noises of people making out. Chase stuck out his tongue in disgust; the second floor was literally the least appetizing place for that. How could they do it? Oh, but they were going on strong, Chase could now hear moans. He decided to pick up his pace, hopefully no one else was going to crash against him.

 _32...33...34...35_

Chase stopped in the passage between those two bookshelves. Out of the entire floor, this passage had to be the only one that had its lightning burnt. Literally everywhere else was illuminated by the blinding fluorescent lights except this passage.

In the middle of the passage was a figure huddled over their laptop. Their black outfit, which covered literally all of their skin, their uncanny silence and almost still appearance gave Chase the feeling he was in some Silent Hills game. This was one of those shadowy monsters you encountered on the dark hallway. Y'know, the kind that when you come too close, they either:

scurry away screaming, leaving you screaming like a little kid

give you a jumpscare, leaving you screaming like a little kid

start fucking running after you, leaving you screaming like a little kid

But the test was going to leave Chase screaming like a little kid, so he marched forward. The further he went down the aisle, the less light there was. The figure was literally in the spot where there was less light. Chase stopped a foot to their left, and saw that the figure was actually wearing a snuggie. A black snuggie. Looked pretty comfy, if the way the person was hugging it was of any indication. Oh, wait, they were watching Wall-E.

"Excuse me," Said Chase, nudging the person's thigh with his shoe.

"Holy fuck!" The person yelled, jumping back, laptop flying from their lap as they scurried to the side. Chase jumped slightly at the reaction, but otherwise pretended it didn't happen. He waited for the person to stop having their mini heart-attack, and talked again.

"Are you… EvilGenius666?" Asked Chase, pronouncing the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Which it did. The person took off the hood off of their head, and looked up at Chase.

"You're that guy that had the stick up his ass? Holy smokes," Said the kid. Chase's shoulders fell as he recognized him as the guy he had accidentally ran over with his bicycle last week, and Mr. Death from last semester. Although he did look better now, with bright red hair and eyes and no undereye circles. Well, that could've just been the poor lightning in here.

"Here's the cup," Said Chase, holding out the cup. Mr. Zombie looked at it, before looking back at him. He took it shakily, and tucked it inside his snuggie.

"What's your email?" Asked EvilGenius666, opening up his gmail. He suddenly seemed nervous; Chase crossed his arms and shifted into a more relaxed stance. No way this guy was going to assault him. Chase dictated his email to the redhead, and watched as he quickly composed the email and sent it.

"Cool, so, the study guide's already sent. Thanks for the pudding!" Said the kid, and Chase turned tail and left.

Cool indeed. He came out completely unscathed, and with what was, apparently, the best study guide on campus!


	5. Study Guide (Part 3 of 3)

Worst study guide on campus.

Chase should've just settled for Khan Academy or Purple Math. But no, he had to follow that witch's advice, without looking for any other alternatives. Now he was here, glaring at the email the redhead had sent him, with the printed study guide on his hands. His face was contorted in disgust.

 _La Dulzura Café, tomorrow at 8:00pm?,_ the email said clearly.

It was already "tomorrow". Chase was not going to go, obviously; the fact that the redhead had asked him out via email still bothered him. In fact, the study guide was OK, what made it bad was the fact that that kid had asked him out via email. Who the fuck does that? It was so cowardly-totally a turn off. Now that Chase thought about it, that was what was bothering him. The fact that some pasty-ass kid randomly asked him out via email.

The study guide was saved in the computer, and the email was sent to the trash. Chase leaned back in his chair, and stretched his arms over his head. Freshman year wasn't going so bad, he supposed. Certainly, that kid had been the weirdest thing in it-other than that, it was OK. He looked down at the printed copy of the study guide, and flipped it open to the first page. It was nicely well done, starting with the easy theory first, and a few examples on how to do some exercises. After that, there were two sheets filled with more exercises, and the solutions on two more sheets.

Chase picked up a pencil, and started studying.

Night had fallen, and he was, surprisingly, at chapter four, out of six. Chase decided to quit there; he leaned back on the chair and pushed the study guide away. He glanced over to the clock; _9:10pm_ it read. Wow, he had been studying for 3 hours...amazing.

Chase stood up, stretching his back and groaning when he felt it give a few pops. He relaxed back down, and shuffled over to the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, and squeezed it over… and squeezed it once more… and another time… and uttered a quick prayer… and another time… to finally accept that there was no more toothpaste. Chase sighed, and placed down the toothbrush and threw the tube in the trash. He sighed at his reflection in the mirror. He could just buy some tomorrow...But nah, he was pretty anal about his hygiene. With another sigh, he put on a jacket, toed on some dragon slippers, grabbed his keys, and left on his quest to buy some toothpaste.

At this hour, the local 24/7 general store was a bit more crowded than he'd thought it'd be. Mostly it was just students buying supplies-like he was doing-, or just having conversations next to the coffee machine. Of course, there was the occasional judgemental old couple shooting glares at the students. Most of those were at the pharmacy area, which was unfortunately next to the teeth care area. Chase shrugged internally, and made a beeline to the nearest, cheapest toothpaste box. He was browsing through the flavors, when someone next to him spoke.

"How's the study guide?"

Chase closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them once more. Next to him was Mr. 3edgy5you, the one that gave him the study guide. With the increasing amount of meetings with this guy, it almost seems as if an omnipotent figure wanted them to get together. How awful.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Chase. He threw a toothpaste box into his little basket cart. There were a few other things in it, like some cheap soup cans, a white-out pen, and some bunny slippers that looked awfully comfy.

"Just buyin' some more death," Said the kid, raising his basket so Chase could see the various coffee pills, coffee bags and energy drinks in it. He made a disgusted face, allowing the redhead to continue, "Soooo, how was it?"

"It was… surprisingly well written," Said Chase. The redhead nodded.

"Good to hear! Sooo, sorry you couldn't go to the caf-" Before he could continue, Chase cut off the redhead.

"Didn't exactly want to go."

"Oh...Eh, I understand," Said the redhead, shrugging. They stared at each other as an awkward silence stretched on. Chase made to raise his arm and push the kid away, but he took that as a cue to keep on talking.

"So, name's Jack Spicer. What's yours?" Asked Jack. Chase stared at him some more before answering.

"My name is literally on my email," Said Chase.

"Yeah, but admitting I remember your email might come as creepy," Said Jack, shifting the basket from his left hand to his right one.

"Chase Young," Said Chase.

"...Wait, forreal?" Asked Jack.

"Yes," Said Chase, deciding to keep on walking and see if this guy would leave.

"That's the coolest name ever!"

Jack did not leave. In fact, he kept following him, not even aware that he had the mother of all one-sided conversations going on. Chase shot him the occasional look, just to see if the guy had noticed he really was not into this conversation. He was partially curious to see if the guy would actually follow him into his dorm-but he wasn't enough of a masochist for that. Chase stopped at the entrance of the store (Jack stopping with him too, still babbling), and laid a stern hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Shut up." Chase said, and just like that, Jack stopped mid-sentence and look at him. Chase took this moment of blessed silence to continue, "Now, in 20 words or less: What. Do. You. Want?"

"Isn't it too late to ask that? We're already out the store," Asked Jack, confusedly. Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, muttered something under his breath, and looked back at the redhead.

"I meant, what do you want with me? Why are you following me and being annoying?" Asked Chase calmly. Jack made an 'oh' sound, before shrugging.

"I dunno. You seem like a cool guy; thought it'd be cool to strike up a convo-although you're kinda quiet," Said Jack.

"Why did you ask me out?" Asked Chase.

"Dude, you're hot as fuck. Why wouldn't I ask you out?" Asked Jack. Chase's expression turned into a glare.

"Fuck off," Said Chase, before turning on his heel and stalking away.

Jack stood there for a bit, a bit shocked. After a few minutes, the shock wore off. He started to walk towards his dorm, before he realized this was the same direction Chase left through.

"Fuck," Said Jack. He did not want a restraining order on his ass. _Maybe I was a bit too overwhelming…and creepy...whoops_ , and with that, Jack decided to just take the longer route to the dorm. He'd had less chances of encountering the obviously discomforted man, then.

+0+0+0+0+

(A/N): i realized i have difficulties counting to three, onward...


	6. Laundry Room

"Oh no," Chase muttered as he saw the soapy water taking over the entire floor. He closed his eyes and muttered a quick prayer to any and every god that could hear him. Please, please, please don't let this water be coming from the laundry room of the dorm. He really needed to wash his clothes, which were currently piled up on his arms.

Chase opened his eyes, and his shoulders fell when the water did, in fact, come from the laundry room. The door was currently closed, but the water sloshed freely from under it. From behind the door he could hear a faint commotion, composed of banging items and faint curses and yelps. Chase sighed, and set his clothes a nearby bench. Afterwards, he marched over to the laundry room door, the water soaking up his dragon slippers. He knocked twice on the door.

"Everything alright in there?" Chase called out, crossing his arms. There was a sudden shriek, and a loud bang, before everything went relatively quiet. He heard what he could guess was a washing machine going haywire.

"Yes!" Came out the feeble reply.

"Then why is the entire hallway flooded?" Asked Chase.

"What?! Oh fuck!" Yelled the voice from inside, "I'll clean it up in a bit!"

"Argh," At the ends of his patience, Chase opened the door. Or, well, tried to; the door seemed to be stuck. Chase started pushing against it.

"Aah, don't do that! You'll let all the water out!" Shrieked the person inside.

"The hallway already has water!" Called out Chase, before finally opening the door. Out came a torrential, easily half a foot of water flowed out of the door and down the hallway. Luckily, no one was around. Chase groaned, and yanked the door open. He idly noticed that some towels had been jammed under the door.

"Spicer," Chase said curtly.

"Chase," Whimpered out Jack, who was currently draped all over a washing machine whose lid was bucking and letting out incredibly soapy water.

"So, how have you've been holding up?" Asked Chase casually, leaning against the door and crossing his arms. A stray sock floated up and got stuck to his soaked dragon slippers.

"Oh, I've been doing fine. The differential eq-oh fuck!-uations test made me, like, 3 children this week, but other than that, it's been going -oof!- cool," Said Jack, trying to hold down the washing machine. He climbed on top of it and sat on the lid.

"That's good. So, tell me, what major were you on, again?" Asked Chase calmly, raising a nail to inspect it. He raised his foot, and the stuck sock got washed away by the current. He then placed his foot down.

"Uh… Electrical engineering?" Asked Jack, confused momentarily by the question. He was then launched off of the washing machine by a particularly powerful buck, making the lid open entirely and all the water start coming out even more freely. Jack quickly climbed onto his feet, and resumed wrestling against the machine to close the lid.

"Electrical engineering," Said Chase, nodding. He walked forward towards the chaotic situation, and planted himself to the side of it, placing his arms on his hips. The water of the washing machine was just shy of cascading down his legs.

"Why the question?" Asked Jack. Up close, it was evident he was entirely soaked.

"Why the question?" Asked Chase, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, well, gee, I don't know."

"Wha..?" Jack looked at Chase. Chase leaned behind the washing machine, and with a quick _pop_ he disconnected the washing machine. He straightened, looked at Jack right in the eye, and let the connector splash onto the floor.

"Drop out of college," Chase deadpanned. Jack stared wide eyed as Chase turned heel and left. Jack climbed down the washing machine, and looked at the mess.

"Oh fuck, now I have to clean all this," Said Jack as he scratched the back of his neck.

+0+0+

(A/N): they do live in the same dorm :D


	7. 3am Muffins are the Best

Chase glared at the ceiling, as if it could fix all his problems. Or, well, problem. See, he considered himself a normal college student. Wake up at 7am, go to class at 8, finish at 4pm, and do crap until 11pm, where he went to sleep like any other reasonable person. Like many reasonable people, he slept in silence and darkness. Currently, one of those was lacking in his dorm room.

 _Ding!_

"Oh, cool," Commented a voice from the outside of his dorm.

See, Chase's room was, unluckily, located right next to the kitchen. And today, a Wednesday, at 3AM, there was someone fucking using the kitchen. At 3AM. The kitchen. 3AM. Fuck.

Chase turned over, and shoved his head under the pillow. For a brief moment he felt relieved, as the melodious sound of silence permeated through the room once more. A few seconds later, and he heard some pans falling and the person cursing. Chase growled, and sat up abruptly from the bed. He glared at the air for a while, willing his grogginess to go away. At the 6th sound coming from the kitchen, he stood up, grogginess be damned. He grabbed his pillow, put on his dragon slippers, and exited his room. He did so quietly, because he was a considerate person, unlike the inbred satanic heathen currently making a mess in the communal kitchen.

Chase stopped right under the door of the kitchen, and looked at the scene. Every surface available was covered in pastries. The table, the counter, the tiny table, the top of the oven, microwave and refrigerator... Chase rubbed his eyes, and, yep, the pastries were still there. There was the sweet smell of freshly baked goods pervading the air too. He could see that the oven was currently in use. To the side of the oven, using the sink, was a guy who's currently most distinguishable characteristic was the mop of red hair covering his head. Chase glared at the guy's back. He quietly walked to within arm distance of the guy, lifted his pillow, and slammed it against the guy's head.

"Ow, fuck!" Yelled the redhead, as his head collided with the cabinet to his front. Chase tucked the pillow under his arm, immensely satisfied.

"Get the fuck out of the kitchen. People are trying to sleep," Said Chase, placing his hands on his hip.

"Oh, hi Chase. Man, you have a good arm," Said the kid as he turned around, rubbing where his forehead had bumped against the cabinet. Chase blamed his grogginess for not recognizing this asshole sooner. He would've used more force.

"Spicer, it's 3AM. What the fuck?" Asked Chase, waving his hand in the pastries' general direction.

"Oh, you can take some if you want. I don't think I can eat all of this," Said Jack.

"I didn't mean- oh fuck it," Finally submitting to his sweet tooth, Chase took one of the tiny muffins and crammed it in his mouth. Surprisingly, it was the best damned cupcake he had eaten this year. He took another one.

"I have a midterm tomorrow that's been fucking me over for a while. Figured baking would be a great way to forget about it," Said Jack as he put on the oven mitts and took out more muffins from the oven.

"Jesus, fuck, these taste good," Commented Chase, clearing a part of the counter and sitting on it. He placed his pillow on his lap, and lightly swung his legs.

"Anyways, why are you up? It's 3am," Asked Jack, setting the muffin tray on the counter.

"Well, some worm decided that making a racket at 3am was a lovely way to help his dorm-mates sleep. Fortunately for him, he's been forgiven," Said Chase, before continuing his blueberry muffin.

"Oh… Here's the tiramisu ones, hope you like 'em!" Said Jack, pushing a plate in Chase's direction. Chase rolled his eyes, but took one nonetheless.

"What's the test about?" Asked Chase after his 3rd muffin. Jack grimaced, gripping the tray he was washing a bit harder.

"...Don't judge...but it's… folkloric Latinamerican dances…." Muttered Jack. Chase stopped eating his muffin, and set it down. He fixed Jack with a stare.

"...You mean… You're baking at 3am… Because you are stressed… Over a dancing test." Said Chase. Jack sighed, and let go of the tray.

"Dude, it was the only free P.E. class! All the good ones were taken," Said Jack grumpily.

"Ok, that makes sense...Is it a writing test or…?" Asked Chase, resuming his quest on being the devourer of all muffins.

"It's… physical. As in, dancing… stuff," Said Jack.

"Oh… Good luck," Said Chase, remembering that this guy had the worse hand-eye combination he had ever seen.

"Yeah, thanks," Said Jack. After a while of silence, Chase bit the bullet.

"Have you practiced?" Asked Chase, looking forward.

"A bit, yeah," Said Jack, scrubbing harder at a spot in the tray.

"...Do you want to practice now?" Asked Chase. The scrubbing stopped.

"Man, I would love to, but I ain't putting you in weird situations like that… Unless you're cool with it?" Said Jack, placing up his arms as if trying to pacify Chase, even though the guy was the epitome of cool.

"Anything to get you to stop baking and letting me sleep," Said Chase, shrugging. He stood up and discarded the mountain of muffin wrappers that had been steadily growing next to him. He turned around, and saw that Jack was having a hard time containing his excitement.

"...Don't make me regret this, Spicer," Said Chase. Jack nodded, and wiped away the tears that were threaten to spill.

"Yea, lemme just get the music-Don't worry, it won't be loud," Said Jack, fetching his phone.

"So, what are we going to dance?" Asked Chase.

"Salsa-it's the only dance that's been worrying me," Said Jack. Chase nodded. After a few seconds, Jack set the phone down and looked at Chase. "Do you, by any chance, know how to dance salsa?"

"Haven't even heard of it before," Chase said, giving a shrug. Jack nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Alright, so. It's kind of a two people dance," Jack emphasized this by pointing at Chase and himself, "and there's waist grabbing-but that's the extent of it."

"It's fine," Said Chase. It wasn't fine, the muffins had something in them, or maybe it was the ungodly hour that had him agreeing to this.

"Really really?" Asked Jack, holding his hands up again in a pacifying motion. Chase groaned, and grabbed Jack's left hand and positioned it on his hip. Jack yelped, jumping up in surprise. "Slow down! The waist grabbing is later on, Jesus H. Christ!"

"Then hurry up before I change my mind," Said Chase.

"Ok, ok, ok, starting now," Said Jack. He grabbed Chase's right hand with his left, and hit play on his phone with the other.

"I'll be leading for a bit, and then after you learn the quite easy first part, you lead so I can do the weird twirls," Said Jack. Chase huffed out a laugh, but nodded.

The music was really upbeat, and used a lot of percussion instruments and trumpets. There were two people singing in the song, a woman and a man. Chase knew enough Spanish to identify it was Spanish, but not enough to really understand them. They did sound really passionate, though. Who knows what song Spicer was playing. However, the redhead seemed be taking this very seriously, actually. He was paying almost no attention to the song, muttering the beat count under his breath and explaining to Chase the basic moves.

 _Y vivir, vivir lo nuestro_

 _Y amarnos hasta quedar sin aliento_

 _soñar, soñar despiertos_

 _En un mundo sin razas_

 _sin colores, ni lamentos_

 _Sin nadie que se oponga_

 _en tu y yo nos amemos_

"Ok, did you get all this?" Asked Jack, looking at Chase in the eyes. They were currently doing the basics. There was a lot of hip movement involved, and shoulder shaking, Chase noted. The steps were quite simple; grabbing your partner's hand lightly, and moving into each other's spaces in tandem (careful of not stepping the other's foot).

"I believe so," Said Chase.

"Ok, cool, you lead," Said Jack. He let go of Chase's shoulder, and raised the hand that was grabbing Chase's hand and twirled under it. Chase then placed his free hand on Jack's back. With Jack's instructions, he twirled the redhead around the kitchen. A few twirls ended with him hugging Jack to his chest, but Jack quickly got off of him whenever that happened.

 _Voy a detener el tiempo_

 _y mantener a mi lado_

 _nuestro amor que es sagrado_

 _Solo vivire lo nuestro y amarnos_

 _hasta quedar sin aliento_

The song picked up in its rhythm, with more elements and passionate singing being added to it. Chase guessed the song was close to ending, and with it this torture. Jack also picked up in the twirling movements, sometimes crossing their arms or making Chase himself twirl. It was an honestly tiring dance, but at the same time, really fun-not that Chase would admit it. And, he might not know much about dancing in general, but he could see Jack was a decent dancer. The goth moved lightly on his feet, and his touches were gentle and fleeting. He was not a bad instructor either.

 _Vamos a vivir un sueño..._

The song ended right the moment Chase dipped Jack. They breathed heavily, staring at each other. There was a light sheen of sweat covering them both, not that either minded. Jack looked pleasantly surprised, and Chase supposed he had a similar expression. That is, before he realized what he was doing, and let Jack fall on his ass with an 'oomph!'. Chase quickly straightened, assuming his normal, serious facade, going to the counter and grabbing his pillow along with three more muffins.

"Good luck on your test," Was all he said, before quickly leaving the kitchen. Jack stayed on the floor, hearing the door to Chase's room close.

"Wow," Breathed out Jack, looking at the ceiling. He was positive he was going to get an A+ in that test.

+0+0+0+0+

(A/N): *will smith pose*

The song is "Vivir Lo Nuestro" by La India & Marc Anthony. I **_highly_** recommend checking it out!

Here's a translation of the lyrics in this fic (in order):

 _And live, live out what we have._

 _And love to the point of_

 _breathlessness,_

 _Dream, dream awake._

 _In a world without race,_

 _without color, without woe._

 _Without anyone to oppose_

 _That you and I..._

 _love each other._

 _I'm going to stop time,_

 _and keep by my side,_

 _our love that is sacred._

 _I will only live out what we have, and love us,_

 _until the point of breathlessness_

 _We're going to live a dream..._

Also, yes, Folkloric Dances is a thing my Uni gives. Idk if that is, like, standard in all unis.


	8. Lookin' Right

"Oh my god, Chase, what happened to your left eye?" Asked Jack, whom Chase was doing well enough without. Jack placed his hands on top of the table Chase was currently occupying, and looked at him expectantly. The man sighed, marked the page of the book he was reading, and looked up at Jack.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Chase.

"I'm really worried, I think it's broken or something," Said Jack, leaning in a bit to see Chase's eye clearly. Chase placed an index finger on Jack's shoulder, and gently pushed him away.

"You wanna know why I'm thinking that?" Asked Jack.

"No," Deadpanned Chase, but Jack continued.

"Because you've been looking right all day long!" Said Jack, standing up. He shot Chase a double guns and a wink. Chase choked on his saliva, and then shot Spicer a glare that got the redhead hightailing the fuck outta there.

~~~~~  
(A/N): look up Chestopher & Squadrick comics


	9. Doctor's Visit

"So, how was the trip to the doctor?" Asked Chase as Jack let himself into his dorm. The redhead sat down on the kitchen counter, and looked at Chase sadly.

"Not good. The doctor...he gave me some bad news," Sighed Jack. At this, Chase quickly closed his laptop and walked over to Jack. The albino seemed to be lost in thought, looking at his hands. Chase laid a tentative hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" Asked Chase softly.

"The doctor was really worried…" Said Jack, leaning into Chase's touch and looking at him, "he said I'm lacking vitamin U."

It took a moment to register, but when it did, Chase slapped Jack's back hard enough to throw him to the floor.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

(A/N): i'll probs do silly things like these until i get my actual motivation back


End file.
